yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Narwail
is a Boss Yo-kai and the main antagonist of the third movie. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank S Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. Appearances * [[M03|''Yo-kai Watch: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!]]: Antagonist Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki: Boss Yo-kai. Biology Narwail is a giant whale-like creature resembling a Japanese-style djinn. However before its true form was revealed it looks like the sign of whale with an envelope like shape on its fin. His body is a dark shade of purplish-blue with dark magenta fins, chin, neck and stomach. He also has red emissive eyes and a darker magenta swirl pastern on his stomach. He wears a light blue ribbon around his back with dark ooze around the ends and rides a light purple cloud. Narwail was created and controlled by Kanami Minami. Narwail has an unknown connection to Koalanyan due to Koalanyan being able to control Narwail's special ability. He has the ability to transport himself and other beings between the real and animated worlds by roaring. Game Data Profile M03 Narwail is the driving force of the events of this film. At the beginning, he emits a wail which causes Yo-kai and human citizens to be transported to the real world, much to their shock. He repeats the proccess several times through the movie whether Koalanyan uses his own power to similar effects. It is revealed he came into being due to the desire of Kanami Minami to be able to dance ballet again after losing the use of her legs after an accident after finding she would be able to do so in the animated world. When Nate and several of his Yo-kai friends confront him, he easily overpowers and swallows Kyubi, Venoct and Shogunyan. After a long, gruelling struggle, Nate and his remaining Yo-kai seemingly defeat him; however, he instead assumes a new form, dubbed Whaleman, by Nate. Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Narwail appears in the Sukiyaki version of the game as a Boss, in the quest "Furusato Japan is a double world!?". His appearance is loosely based on the events of the third movie, as Kanami does not appear in the game at all. Instead, he appears near the end of the quest involving Directator's latest film project, near the real-ified Nate and his friends (among them Katie, who is somewhat able to see him). After being defeated once by the heroes, he assumes his second form, Whaleman, in a similar fasion to the film. Etymology Origin Narwail may be based on the Bake-kujira, the ghost'' skeleton of a whale that is said to bring bad luck to any city it spots out. Name Origin * "Narwail" is a portmanteau of ''narwhal ''and a misspelling of ''whale, wale (a textured woven fabric, either referencing the ribbon on his back or the texture of his skin) or wail (a loud screech). Trivia * In spite of it being a Slippery tribe boss Yo-kai, in the third movie, Hovernyan referrers to it as a heart of darkness born from inside humans inspirited by the will of Wicked. It is not currently known what Hovernyan is referring to but he does have a history with that Yo-kai tribe. * His name in the spanish version of Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble is "Narwail", however in the description of Whaleman is named "Rugillena" (combination of "Rugido" (Bellow) and "Ballena" (Whale), this could be his original name before the name change. In other languages * Italian: Balament * German: Narwail / Wahnwal (Yo-kai watch 3) * Spanish: Narwail ''/ ''Rugillena (Whaleman description, translation error)/ ballenato (yo-kai watch 3) * Japanese: 大妖鬼ホゲホエール Daiyōki Hogehoēru * French: Ténorque Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Yo-kai riding on a cloud